


Everybody knows that I hate you, except you.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Suikoden Tierkreis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how Roberto shows how much he loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody knows that I hate you, except you.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[**31_days**](http://31-days.livejournal.com/) theme for September 17, 2008.

“Oh, Roberto! What’s up?”

  
“Go away.”

  
“Hahaha, but I just got here!”

  
“And now you can go away.”

  
“I don’t feel like it. Hey, hey, let’s spar!”

  
“Go spar with somebody else.”

  
“Aw, c’mon, it’ll be fun!”

  
“No, it won’t.”

  
“How about I treat you to free lunch if you spar with me?”

  
“Lunch is always free in the castle.”

  
“But the lunch they give me is really cool! I can have them make a big serving, so that we can share!”

  
“Like I’d want to share with _you_.”

  
“But why wouldn’t you?”

  
Roberto marches into his room, turns around, and slams the door in Sieg’s face.

  
“Do you think we should tell him what’s really going on?” Marica mutters into Shale’s ear, while Siege is busy expressing his hurt and confusion (mostly confusion) over how Roberto’s been treating him.

  
“Even if we did, I doubt he’ll get it.”  



End file.
